


A Minor Inconvenience

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Le tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours | Around the World in Eighty Days - Jules Verne
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Master/Servant, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is very little that can ruffle Mr Phileas Fogg's legendary composure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



Puck could put a girdle round the earth in forty minutes. Phileas Fogg, whose timetable was considerably more relaxed, took each hitch and obstacle with a sanguine calm that infuriated any companions.

He displayed, therefore, no sign of discomposure when, one night on the Indian Ocean, the hour came to retire and his valet was not to be found. He attended to his own toilet, undressing swiftly and folding his garments into neat piles.

At length he came to get into his bunk. Still his countenance betrayed no surprise as he said, 'Well, Passepartout. You do contrive to get everywhere.'


End file.
